


Trickster's Grace

by Corvicula1979



Series: Poetry: myth Loki devotional [6]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvicula1979/pseuds/Corvicula1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written 7 July 2014.</p><p>For the first time, he visited me in my dreams. Because dreams are weird, sometimes they make better poems than they do prose descriptions.<br/>Do note the OLLA reference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster's Grace

The gods of dark and those of grey  
caged behind bars, powers bound  
reduced to shadows of themselves  
none defend them in the modern world  
except for my patron, lord and friend  
except for the sly one, the swift one

who will speak for him?  
giver of fire, bringer of ruin  
he who wins with trickery  
what cannot be won by swords

Who am I to argue for him?  
I am his votary, his channel, his champion  
Hear my words: the world needs him  
Needs his cunning, his deceit,  
Mischief must walk freely through the spheres  
He dances between good and evil  
and maintains the line between

And when the best-laid plans went awry  
Yes, it was I who let him in

I ride beside him as he rides to freedom  
Under his wing, warm affection  
he welcomes my embrace  
and we mock with no barbs

What next, now you are unbound?  
He says, let us wander the ruins  
the ghost city along the Detroit,  
I ask him, only take my hand  
we shall be as Adam and Eve

An elder spirit in deep Siberia  
He would visit and make parley  
I accompany without complaint  
So long as we ride the rails  
Across the steppes, through the night  
And into their newborn legend  
And he feeds me the finest caviar  
From his fingers

He has whispered to my heart  
I belong by his side now and ever  
The companion to all his adventures


End file.
